


I Want To Get Away

by catisacat



Series: The Ongoing Adventures of Pricefield and Chasemarsh [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a year after their graduation from Blackwell Academy Max, Chloe, Victoria and Kate go on a cross country road trip from Arcadia Bay to New York City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye Arcadia Bay!

The sun was slowly rising on the misty dawn sky as Chloe helped everyone toss their hefty luggage into the back of her truck.

It was the very edge of spring here in Arcadia Bay but it’d be early summer by the time they reached their destination: New York City.

Both Max and Victoria had accepted photography jobs there. Different types, Max had taken up an interest in photojournalism after her time as the Blackwell Ninja and Victoria had taken up model photography.

Max smiled as she checked the cabin of the truck. Still spic and span. She nearly had to wrestle Chloe to clean it out but she wasn’t going to force the others to ride in it full of garbage. It was like Chloe had no concept of “I don’t need 500 receipts and fast food wrappers littering my car.”

Victoria stood at the back with Chloe and Kate. She shivered in the cold spring air. It was always so frigid and wet in Arcadia Bay at this time of year. She pulled her designer jacket around her like a vice.

Kate had tried to come bundled up like she was ready for winter. It had taken some convincing but they’d managed to get her down to just a jacket and scarf. She was going to sweat to death in the crowded car either way but at least they wouldn’t be stuck with a big fluffy winter coat in the truck with them.

Chloe tossed the final fancy embossed suitcase into the truck bed with enthusiasm, “Alright, you rockstars ready to fuckin’ party?!”

Max and Victoria’s responses were a little lackluster considering it was 5AM but Kate’s barely restrained bouncing and enthusiastic little “Yes!” was more than enough for Chloe. The quiet girl had never been on a road trip before and she was pumped.

Chloe clapped her hands together, snapping the two photographers to attention, “ALRIGHT THEN! Everyone in, time’s a wastin’!”

She climbed into the driver's seat as the other three clambered in after her. Max squished up next to her while Victoria and Kate debated window seat. Kate eventually won with one of her masterwork level puppy dog pouts.

As Victoria scooted herself over Kate to let her sit on the end she posed a problem, “Uhm, there’s only two seatbelts, Chloe? I like not dying, you know.”

Chloe waved a hand at her before tossing an arm over Max’s shoulder and giving her a squeeze, “Well we’re just gonna get real cozy with our girlfriends aren’t we? It’s fine, I’m a safe driver. So buckle up and we’ll get down.”

Victoria was about to raise more concerns but she stopped as she felt Kate move closer and buckle them in, looking up with a tiny little smile and chirping, “Safety first.”

Max laughed a little as the blonde blushed, prompting a slap on the arm. She didn’t care though, getting a peck on the cheek as Chloe pulled the belt over the two of them. After they were all secured, Chloe turned the key and revved the engine a little.

“Aaaand they’re off!” she shouted, flooring it and peeling out of the driveway, the shrieks of the passengers drowned out by the squeal of the tires.


	2. Musically Disinclined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Victoria nearly start a war over the control of the truck's radio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's got all my favorite things to write. Chloe and Victoria rivalry, Chloe being protective of Kate and Max being a sleepy fuck.

Within an hour Max and Kate had passed out cold, having barely slept the night before.

Kate was shielding her eyes from the sun by burrowing into Victoria’s chest. Although red faced the rich girl was far from complaining, gently rubbing her back if she squirmed. Max had taken the less graceful route, virtually hiding behind Chloe with her face smushed mutually uncomfortably into her poor girlfriend’s upper back.

Tensions had grown between Chloe and Victoria, the unfallen.

All the girls had brought their CD collections or at least their favorites if they had too many. Chloe had brought her punk rock music, Max’s hipster bullshit, Victoria’s techno and Kate’s very modest and calm Christian music.

However, there was nothing coming out of the speakers right now.

Victoria broke the silence, “Shotgun controls the radio, you know. It’s like, the rules of the road or something.”

“Not in my fucking truck it ain’t. Not only that but I also control our ability to not fly off the road therefore I control the radio.”

“Oh is that why we’re sitting in silence? Because you’re in charge?” Victoria mocked, waving the bag full of CDs just out of her reach.

Chloe realized the grave error of leaving that on the floor of the passenger side far too late. They were already on the highway with nowhere to pull over. She kept her eyes peeled for anything, a truck stop or a gas station or something, to stop and give Victoria a piece of her mind.

Until then, in reply to Victoria’s taunt she kept her face stony and stared at the horizon.

Victoria smirked, sliding in one of her more ambient techno CDs as to not stir the brunettes awake.

Chloe’s face twisted into a grimace but it quickly untwisted.

A sign, five miles to a truck stop.

She stole a glance at Victoria, now looking a little bit sleepy herself as the gentle beats filled the car. She nuzzled into Kate’s fluffy hair with her eyes slowly closing.

Chloe was absolutely glowing with mischievous joy.

She kept her mouth shut but was unable to hide her devious smile.

Chloe carefully glided into the truck stop. The truckers stared judgmentally at her beat up truck but she didn’t care. Chloe was on a mission.

She pulled into a parking spot. Max and Kate stayed completely asleep but the sudden lack of velocity jolted Victoria back into the waking world.

She picked her head up from on top of Kate’s looking around.

She first noticed they were at a truck stop.

Then she noticed the shit eating grin on Chloe’s face.

“Oh no. Don’t you DARE you blue-haired booby! If you come over here I will- I will-” Victoria stuttered, pointing at Chloe’s absolutely delighted smirk.

It was too late, Chloe lunged over Victoria at the bag.

Max flopped to the seat, still completely asleep. Chloe wasn’t concerned about her. She knew her cute little girlfriend could sleep through armageddon itself. Being crushed between Chloe’s ass and the car seat wouldn’t even get close to waking her up.

Victoria on the other hand was trying to defend the music bag while simultaneously trying to keep Kate asleep.

Chloe spoke in a hissing whisper as she clawed for the bag, “Look, Vicky. The faster I get a fistful of sack the sooner you don’t have to worry about Cupcake waking up.”

Victoria slapped the other girl’s hands away from it, trying to force her off her lap, “Uhm, hello? No? Your music will wake her up anyways! Leave in the current one there’s not even any bass drops or anything!”

Chloe only tried harder, narrowly avoiding kicking Max in the head as her ass went right into Victoria’s face.

“Augh! Come on!! Stop it!” Victoria nearly yelled before clapping her hands over her mouth.

She looked around the cabin. Max was still out cold but Kate was stirring awake.

Victoria shot Chloe the filthiest look as the blue haired girl triumphantly pushed herself back into the driver’s seat with the music bag in hand. She gave Victoria the smarmiest grin possible.

However, it fell as Kate slowly pushed herself up looking confused, “What’s going on? Why are we stopped?”

“Yeah, Chloe, why have we stopped?” Victoria said in a jabbing tone.

Chloe looked around outside the car for an answer, settling on the small convenience store.

“Yeah uh, sorry Cupcake I just really, really had to go,” she said, slowly trying to hide the bag of music on the driver’s side. Not that it would matter, it wasn’t like Max was going to rise from the dead and guard it for her.

Kate nodded, not even thinking Chloe could have had ulterior motives with this pause, “Okay, I don’t have to go but maybe you should wake up Max and see if she does?”

Chloe looked behind her at the slumbering Max before starting to shake her. The shaking got more vigorous until both Victoria and Kate were concerned they’d have to make a pit stop at a hospital. However, Max wasn’t in a coma. Just a heavy sleeper.

“Hnng?” Max said.

“Welcome to the waking world. Do you have to piss?” Chloe asked her, gently pushing strands of hair out of her eyes as Max pushed herself off the dirty seat of the truck.

Max was tired but nodded, letting Chloe drag her to the nasty truck stop bathroom.

By the time they got back to the truck Max was fully awake.

After they slid in Chloe noticed that the music bag had returned to the passenger’s side and the CD had been changed. No longer were generic techno beats filling her car, instead some cheesy church camp bullshit was playing. She looked at Victoria. Kate was still leaning on her but was obviously awake. If the movement of Kate’s lips was any indication she appeared to be singing along. Victoria looked back at Chloe.

“Kate really wanted to play one of her CDs,” Victoria said, doing her best to sound neutral. Chloe could see the defeated look in her eyes.

Chloe laughed, if she couldn’t have the victory she would gladly hand it over to Kate, “Damn Kate, these my JAMZ! Turn it up!”

Kate smiled and twisted the volume knob up.

The trip resumed as Chloe forced Victoria and Max to sing along to ‘Jesus Loves Me’ to the delight of Kate.


	3. Traffic Jammed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Kate play a longtime favorite game of middle schoolers as they wait for the traffic to clear up.

Chloe tapped the wheel of the truck in a near frantic rhythm. She now understood why Max insisted on them leaving so early. She had known they’d be passing through a major city before hitting the wide open road.

Beside her Max was eagerly counting the lists on the piece of paper labelled “MASH” at the top.

Kate giggled patiently waiting for Max to finish counting, “I haven’t played this since I was in elementary school.”

Victoria rolled her eyes but kept a careful watch on Max’s counting. She tried to play it cool but she had some serious concerns about her name being scratched off the “wife” list. It was a game but damn it, she was in it to win it.

Max realized they were staring over her shoulder and twisted herself around so her back was to Chloe, “No peeking!”

Kate and Victoria waited with bated breath as Max finished with a small flourish.

“Alright Kate, are you ready for your future?” she said, peeking over the top of the paper with her eyes smiling brightly.

Kate nodded, gripping Victoria’s arm tightly.

They were taking this far too seriously and Max was loving it.

“You’re going to be a supermodel, Kate. Probably the shortest one ever ‘cause you’re like… five foot on a good day.”

Kate looked a bit uncertain about that but Victoria puffed up her chest, “And I’LL shoot her of course. I mean, that’s going to be my job anyways. Like I’d date anyone but the perfect muse.”

“What else?” Kate said, blushing and leaning her head on Victoria’s shoulder.

“Mansion, of course. And you’re gonna drive a convertible! Also you’re going to have five dogs so I hope you’re prepared for that,” Max chirped, purposefully leaving the juicy ones for last.

Kate looked down and said a little too seriously, “That… that is too many dogs.”

Everyone laughed, even Chloe as she painfully inched forward in this nightmare of a traffic jam.

“Oh if you think that’s too many dogs try this on for size- 10 children!”

“That is just… way… way too many children,” Kate almost whispered. She wasn’t even entirely sure if she wanted one kid, let alone a whole battalion of them. The others tried not to laugh again at her seemingly genuine distress.

“And now the moment you’ve been waiting for- who will be your blushing bride?” Max said, bouncing the paper in her hands with a eyebrow wiggle.

Both Kate and Victoria leaned forward expectantly.

“Kate you will marry….. Chloe!” Max said, tossing the paper like the saddest singular piece of confetti in the world.

“What?!” Victoria shrieked as Chloe cackled.

Chloe reached out a hand and groped her way to grabbing Kate’s, “I promise Kate. I will make an honest woman out of you and help raise our ten children. Timmy, Chloe Jr., King Kong, Quarter Pounder with Cheese, Kate Squared, Max 2: Electric Boogaloo, Coke Fiend, Punchface von Kickass, Taco Bell and Fart. All of them.”

“Why isn’t one named after me?” Victoria said as if that was the real problem with those terrible names.

Chloe only laughed louder, “What are you talking about? Fart is named after you!!”

Victoria was about to protest as the truck suddenly jerked forward as Chloe moved to turn off the road, towards a rest stop.

“Augh, why are we stopping? Oh my god do you have to pee AGAIN?” Victoria complained. It had only been like an hour since their last stop.

Chloe shook her head, ”Nah, I’ve just got the munchies like crazy. Seriously I haven’t eaten since last night. And Max isn’t much of a dinner.”

Max slapped her on the arm, “Chloe!!!”

She jerked her head towards the others.

Victoria looked scandalized and Kate… well poor sweet Kate just looked confused.

“Besides it’s not like that traffic is gonna clear up until nightfall. McDonald’s on me!” Chloe yelled as she jumped out of the truck.


	4. Fast Food Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls enjoy a dinner under the stars.

The sun was setting as they all piled out of the car. They hadn’t even noticed it was getting late while they were finishing their all-too-serious game.

“Alright, no more playing in traffic,” Chloe said, stretching out like a cat as she exited the truck.

Everyone else hopped out and chased after her across the parking lot.

Once inside the building they looked around. A few fast food options but not much else outside an over priced coffee place that Victoria and Max made a beeline to.

Kate laughed at their sudden departure and Chloe just shook her head. Slaves to the brown bean.

“Pick your poison, Katie,” Chloe said as she swept her arm into a wide arc over their junk food choices.

Kate pointed at the McDonald's, “Burgers, definitely.”

“Good choice, good choice, time to get our grease on!”

They ordered enough for a small army. Chloe's thinking was that they wouldn't have to stop again. Kate's thoughts were more occupied by how much the cabin of the truck was going to smell like fast food.

They were joined shortly by Max and Victoria double fisting drinks. They'd insisted on getting their girlfriends something. Victoria had gotten Kate a smoothie and Max got Chloe a coffee so riddled with sugar it barely constituted as coffee anymore. For themselves they'd gotten simple lattes.

The three natural haired girls attempted to make their way to the sitting area before Chloe stopped them, “Nuh-uh, ladies. There is a quality wooded sitting area behind this bitch. We're gonna eat under the stars!”

While they protested initially once they were out there and looking up at the sky they stopped.

They were all sitting on top of a massive wooden picnic table. Their heads met in a circle. The center was a mass of brown, blonde and blue. Victoria neatly manicured hand was latched unto Kate's, rubbing the back of her knuckles. Max and Chloe had linked arms, making an awkward giggly game out of trying to feed each other over cooked french fries.

“I've never seen so many stars…” Kate mumbled through bites of cheap burger meat.

It really was a spectacle. Although Arcadia Bay wasn't terribly light polluted due to its small size out still didn't compare to this.

“It… feels weird being outside of Arcadia Bay,” Chloe confessed, sounding much more vulnerable than she usually did.

“Have you never left?” Victoria asked as she tried to tilt her head to see Chloe.

Max answered for her, “No. Her family had plans to go to Paris but then…”

She talked off, Chloe squeezing her hand tighter than ever. Max moved to curl up under her arm. The other two girls took the hint. They knew about the situation with Chloe's dad.

Suddenly Max pointed skyward, “There's the Big Dipper.”

“No shi-" Victoria started to spit before she received a sharp pinch from Chloe.

Max didn't appear to notice or at least care as she pointed to another collection in the sky, “And over there is Hercules.”

“A hero like you,” Kate said in a quiet, reverential tone.

Max's face went bright red, “K- Kate I'm not a hero, I just did what anyone would have on my situation. My friend was in danger and I wasn't going to let you get hurt.”

“That's what heroes do, Max,” she retorted, closing her eyes with a smile.

“Stop trying to steal my girlfriend,” Chloe teased, “I won't stand a chance against your cuteness. Totally not a fair fight.”

“And, um, you know. I'M her girlfriend,” Victoria said defensively.

Chloe rolled over, kneeling over the other two girls seductively as Max laughed, “What Victoria? Not into a little quadruple trouble? Bow chika bow wow.”

Victoria put a hand on Chloe's shoulder, pushing her off, “Shut up and look at the sky, bitch.”

Chloe rolled back unto her back, giving Max a squeeze, “One more, babe?”

Max pointed up again, “There's Virgo.”

“I bet Victoria AND Kate are virgins!!” Chloe chirped happily as the other couple both let out squeals of surprise.

“That is none of your business!” Victoria nearly yelled promoting a squawk of joy from Chloe.

“Oh my god you totally are!!”

Kate remained silent, frozen in embarrassment at Chloe's brash statement.

Victoria sat up on her knees, “Shut it, Price!”

Chloe matched her stance albeit with a faux seductive spin, “We could totally fix that with both of you. Right here, right now. Foursome on the picnic table. There isn't a soul in sight!”

“Damn it Max! Leash your girlfriend!” Victoria shouted as the two brunettes joined them in sitting up.

Max only smiled serenely and responded in her calmest voice, “Damn Victoria. We haven't even started and you're already moving unto the kinky stuff.”

“MAX!!” Victoria and Kate yelped, faces burning.

Chloe nearly took Max off the table with her in a fit of laughter. Instead Max just rolled her over, making fruitless efforts to stop the bag of bones from giggling herself into a coma.

Victoria rolled her eyes as Chloe calmed down, getting a peck on the lips from Max.

“You two are fucking gross,” Victoria said, rolling her eyes nearly out of her skull.

Kate tried to change the subject before questions about her non-existent sex life cropped up again, “Max, how did you know all those constellations?”

Max rested her head on Chloe's chest, “Oh yeah, Warren was SUPER into space for like two weeks. Him and Brooke dragged me out to stargaze a few times.”

A while after that they packed up the rest of their stuff and returned to the truck, sleepy but wanting to make it to a motel before passing out.


	5. Motel Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe takes the girls to a horrible motel to spend their first night.

It wasn't long before they pulled off the highway again. However this time Chloe stood proudly in front of the motel with the three other girls standing uncertainly behind her.

“It looks fucking disgusting,” Victoria said, crossing her arms. She was right. It looked like something out of a low budget horror film. Cracked windows, yellowed paint and strained curtains. She shuddered to think what the inside looked like.

Kate nodded, sliding her hand into Victoria's. She didn't want to be murdered. She'd narrowly avoided that back in Arcadia Bay. She didn't want to play the odds again.

Max nodded, “Yeah, honesty Chloe? This place looks fucking gross.”

“It's the only place around and it's got adequate enough ratings online,” Chloe said, holding up her phone.

“What the hell does adequate mean to you?” Victoria snapped.

“Nobody's died here,” she said with a laugh, “Now come on, I'm exhausted.”

The other girls reluctantly followed.

Chloe stepped up to the main office and rapped her knuckles on the door. It swung open and they were relieved at the normal looking lady who opened the door. She kinda looked like a friendly aunt.

“Well hello there ladies! What can I do for you tonight?”

“Hey, We need one room, at least two beds,” Chloe said, tapping Max's shoulder to have her pull out their communal wallet. They'd chosen it specifically for this trip, it had little chickens all over it.

The woman nodded with a smile, toddling to the back and coming back with a red topped key in her hands, “Number twelve well do nicely. Cleaned just this morning.”

Max nodded, carefully taking the key, “Thanks, we'll try to keep it that way.”

She smiled, “Oh don't you girls worry about that. Have a nice night!”

They waved at her as they left the room.

The accommodations… left something to be desired.

While it wasn't as disgusting as it could be it certainly wasn't pleasant. The room stank faintly of mothballs. The TV looked like it came from the 80’s. There were questionable stains on the carpet.

Victoria stepped over one of the offending stains, “Ugh… fucking gag me.”

Kate was close behind her, dangerously close in fact, as she was pushing her girlfriend over in an attempt to travel to a less disgusting patch of the carpet.

Had it been anyone else Victoria would have slapped their face off their skull. But being it was Kate she artfully twisted to the side, pulling her girlfriend to the safety of the bed with her.

“Wooow I didn't know the circus was in town,” Chloe said with a smirk at their little performance.

“Ugh I'm with them… I don't even want to walk in… “ Max mumbled, toeing the edge of the carpet cautiously. She let out a peep of surprise as Chloe suddenly picked her up like a sack of potatoes and dumped her on the opposite bed.

Chloe threw herself down next to her, “You're all being a bunch of babies. It's totally fine.”

Max bounced as Chloe's weight shook the bed violently, “Yeah if the bed doesn't break…”

Chloe's lips curled into a devious smile.

Chloe put a hand over her heart and bleated in a poor imitation of a southern drawl, “Ohhhhhh Maxine! How forward! Talkin’ of breaking our bed in front of the children! My heavens!”

Kate looked ready to have a heart attack. Victoria picked up a pillow and chucked out at Chloe's stupid blue head, “Wooow oh my god stop thinking about gay sex for like five seconds.”

“Never!” Chloe said dramatically, standing up and striking a pose on the bed. Max was about to object considering her shoes are still on but honestly… these weren't the cleanest sheets.

Victoria rolled her eyes with a huff.

Kate obviously wanted to say something but really didn't feel like being the girl who harasses her friends over their life decisions. She was just as sure they were doing… that as the fact they aren't married yet. She loved them anyways though.

Chloe flopped theatrically across Max's lap, her girlfriend's fingers interlaced and playing with her blue hair in a heartbeat. Chloe was practically purring.

Victoria crossed her arms, looking at them with considerable jealousy.

Kate peered up at her discontent gIrlfriend, then back at the other two girls.

Kate wasn't very good with prolonged shows of affection.

She gathered up her courage, gently lifting her hand and patting Victoria on the head in a manner not dissimilar to how she greets her rabbit in the morning. Her girlfriend jumps at the sudden contact. Also not unlike the bunny.

Max looked up just in time to notice that, causing her and Chloe to giggle softly.

“Oh my god, I give you two shit but honestly you two are so friggin’ cute together I could just die,” Chloe said, marveling at their awkward innocence. It was so sweet, even if it involved Icky Vicky.

Victoria's face went bright red but looking down at an embarrassed Kate she decided not to make a big deal about it. She instead looked away and leaned back against the headboard, taking an unprotesting Kate with her.

Max and Chloe went back to their own little world as Victoria carefully started undoing Kate's bun.

Dear god Kate had a lot of hair.

Victoria still wasn't used to it as it billowed forth like a mushroom cloud.

Kate smiled, she was never really comfortable until her hair was down. She rolled over, burrowing into Victoria's chest and closing her eyes.

Chloe caught Victoria's eye right at that moment. The rich girl nearly keeled over dead as Chloe brought her hand up to her mouth in a V and stuck her tongue through it.

“Chloe!!” she yelled in a strangled voice, startling Kate and causing Chloe to go into fits of laughter.

Max rolled her eyes, putting a pillow over Chloe's face, “Down girl. Heel.”

Whatever seductive line Chloe tried to deliver was nothing but a string of muffled mumbles to them.

The lanky girl squirmed to freedom and bounced off the bed, “Alright, alright, I'll stop for now. I'm tired as fuuuck anyways. Time to get ready for bed!”

It was a lie. Chloe never stops.

The other three’s jaws dropped as Chloe's pants did.

“DAMN IT, PRICE!” Victoria yelled, throwing a hand over Kate's eyes.

Max tried to be angry, she really did but her attempt at a reprimand came out as a giggle.

Chloe ignored Victoria's protests, “What? I can't sleep in my jeans. Can't sleep in much of anything actually.”

“You're the worst,” Max said, covering the huge smile on her mouth while Victoria still gawked.

Chloe gave the blonde a wink which only tightened her grip on her conservative girlfriend's face, “Enjoying the show, Chase?”

Before Victoria could deny it, Chloe was topless and changing her underwear.

Victoria gave up and smushed her face into Kate's abundant hair. She wouldn't admit it to the others but she'd never seen anyone else completely naked in real life and damn it, Chloe wasn't going to be her first.

Chloe laughed right up until she was in her pajamas, “Prudes! I'm surprised you're even sitting on the gross bed. I mean. You know what that shit is covered in.”

Kate tugged Victoria's hand off her face, speaking in a small terrified voice, “W-what?”

Chloe balked a little at Kate being the responding party but was not ready to stop, “Oh just, you know. Under those blankets where unspeakable fluids have spilled.”

Kate looked like she couldn't decide whether to have a heart attack or to barf. Victoria found herself in a similar state.

Max hit Chloe on the arm and tried to reassure them it was fine to no avail.

Kate and Victoria slept on top of the sheets that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: sleeping over the covers in terror of motel nastiness is actually based on what me and my friend did at a convention once. Damn that was a nasty room.


	6. Breakfast in Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls stop at a mediocre diner for some breakfast before they head back out on the road.

Victoria rubbed her neck. It was absolutely killing her from the night before. Her and Kate had spent the entire night tensed up like touching the bed would kill them. She’d woken up with Kate clung around her neck like a vice.

Speaking of, she looked over at Kate sitting in the booth across from her. She was studying the menu of the cheap diner like it was the most interesting thing on the planet.

Victoria smiled gently. It was nice to have some alone time.

Chloe had insisted they sit on the opposite sides of the diner to have little dates.

“Are you having a good time?” she asked, looking down at her menu. Blueberry pancakes sounded fucking glorious right now.

Kate perked up, “I’m having so much fun! I’m really glad Max arranged this for us all. I always saw people take road trips in the movies but I never thought I’d be on one myself.”

Victoria looked over her shoulder at the other couple in the opposite side of the diner, “I honestly always thought I would just… not with present company.”

She looked back at Kate who was looking away a little dejected.

The blonde jumped, immediately realizing exactly how bad that sounded, “Like! Not in a bad way! Just… I mean when I first met all of you… I was just so awful. To all of you. If you’d told me back then that I’d be on a trip with all of you I would have thought you were crazy.”

Kate nodded, “I… really wouldn’t have believed you either, to be completely honest. Let alone… you know…”

Victoria tilted her head, “Uhm, no I don’t?”

Kate mumbled so quietly Victoria was halfway across the table to even hear her.

“The whole… you’re… a… you know. A girl.”

Victoria leaned back into the horrible squeaky plastic seat, “Does that still bug you?” She knew that Kate’s transition out of the closet had gone fairly well but also knew how deep that learned shame ran for some people. If you hear something your entire life you start to believe it’s true even when you know it isn’t.

Kate shook her head, “Bug… isn’t the right word. More like. I don’t know.”

Victoria slid out of her seat to join Kate on the other side as the waitress came up to take their order.

\---

On the other side of the diner, Max was laughing and playfully batting away Chloe’s foot as it crept higher on her leg.

“Stop it, Chloe. Not in some random diner,” she said between giggles.

“What, only Two Whales is good enough for you?”

Max eeped, batting at Chloe’s hand on the table, “That was one time!”

“One time is enough to almost get caught,” Chloe said, recalling how narrowly they had avoided her mother and step-dad. The fact they’d managed to get their clothes on before escaping out the back was a miracle.

“So let’s not try again!” Max said, smiling widening as her bacon and eggs was placed in front of her. Chloe stopped her footie assault on Max’s thighs as her Belgian Waffles arrived, extra whipped cream, extra ice cream, extra chocolate chips.

Through a disgusting mouthful Chloe continued talking, “Hey, how is Cupcake and Victoria’s date going? Look but be discreet, it’ll be too obvious if I look over.”

Max immediately whipped around making direct eye contact with Kate and waving.

Chloe slowly put a hand over her face, “Goddamn it, Caulfield.”

Max turned back around, “I’d say they’re doing just fine. We’re good baby sitters.”

“I’ll sit on your baby, baby.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“That line sounded better in my head okay?” Chloe said defensively, cutting into her waffle with a flair.

There was a beat of silence before they both started cracking up.

\---

Back at the other table Victoria gave her girlfriend a reassuring hug before returning to her side right as the waitress came over with their food. There were milkshakes as well which they definitely hadn’t asked for.

“Uhm, we didn’t order these?” Victoria snapped, looking up the waitress with a sneer.

The waitress was far too tired to care about the ire of a spoiled teenager princess.

“They’re compliments from the table over there,” she said dully, pointing at Max and Chloe as the latter blew them a kiss.

Victoria ignored her, gripping the table with far too much intensity, “We have to send them something back!”

“W-why?” Kate asked, suddenly confused.

Victoria kept up her ignoring people streak as she looked back up at the waitress, “Give each of them a slice of your best pie. No! Two slices!”

The waitress sighed. Was this just going to be a long morning of weird requests from the lesbian teenagers? She hoped not.

\---

Back at the other table Max swung her legs as she happily crammed pig flesh into her mouth.

She only looked up to see the delighted smile on Chloe’s face as the waitress reemerged from the kitchen and approached their table with four large slices of key lime pie.

She bounced a little as the waitress put it on the table stating, “Return compliments from the bratty one.”

Chloe rubbed her bony hands together, knowing that Max was not a fan of pie, “Hella! Can you relay a message to them for me?”

The waitress looked exasperated but nodded.

Chloe contemplated for a second, “Alright, tell her ‘We make love on the morrow.’”

Max giggled but the tired lady was having none of it, “I’m not saying that.”

“If I write it down on a napkin will you take it to her?”

“No.”

“Alright, crude gestures it is.”

The poor woman watched sullenly as Chloe made eye contact with Victoria across the room, pointed at her, pointed at herself and then pelvic thrusted enthusiastically.

Victoria and Kate’s faces both went bright red as the former gave Chloe the finger. Then they both suddenly became very invested in finishing their breakfasts as fast as possible.

The waitress had never been so happy to have customers pay and get out of her goddamn diner.

She sighed in irritation as the motor of the disgusting truck was revved several times before they peeled out of her parking lot and back onto the highway.

Damn kids.


	7. Ditch the Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punch buggy gets too serious.

Victoria let out a scream of pain as Chloe’s fist socked into her arm.

“PUNCH BUGGY BLUE!”

“OH MY GOD WHY ARE THERE SO MANY BEETLES ON THIS HIGHWAY?” the blonde screamed, shoving the lanky asshole away.

Max protested as Chloe’s spine started pushing the driver’s wheel.

Both the tall girlfriends protested in the middle as Max smacked at them both as best she could while focusing on the road, “OKAY! New car rule! Nobody punches anyone!”

Chloe giggled as Max remained breaking her own rule, “Uhm, you’re fucking punching us right now, my little shutterbug.”

“I am not punching! I am slapping!”

“It’s kinda the same thing Max…” Kate said, carefully trying to pull Victoria out of Max’s smack radius.

“Whatever! Just stop it guys I’m nervous enough as is.”

What an understatement.

Max had never driven Chloe’s massive truck before.

In fact, Max had never driven anything up until a few months ago.

Kate would have sympathetically given her an awkward long distance hug from the other side of the truck's cabin but the two in the middle erupted again. Victoria straight up slapped Chloe across the face with an enthusiastic, “PUNCH BUGGY YELLOW!”

Max swerved again, voice picking up a more panicked tone, “WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!”

Victoria’s face twisted into a smirk as she crossed her arms, “I’m not punching. I’m slapping. You said they were different.”

Max let out a groan that quickly escalated into a quiet scream.

“M-Max are you okay?” Kate stuttered over the other two girls’ laughter.

Chloe clapped a hand on Victoria’s shoulder, pointing at her as they beamed at each other with mischievous joy, “Alright Chase, that was a fucking good one. Up top.”

Max’s quiet scream escalated as they loudly high fived.

They quickly realized it wasn’t due to that as another car rammed into the back of the truck and they went spinning off the road.

Chloe aggressively threw herself into Max’s lap and took over the wheel in time to prevent the car from flipping as they went right off the road.

\---

The truck jutted out of the ditch at a sharp angle.

The girls were dazed for a second.

Max’s arm was tensed around Chloe. She was smashed against the seat and her girlfriend’s bony spine. She resisted the urge to reach her hand out and reverse time. She ran a hand up Chloe’s body to put her hand on her shoulder. She was breathing heavily but didn’t seem hurt. Max rested her head on her shoulder blade to look at the other two.

Kate has partially flown out of the seatbelt which was currently around her knees but was held safely in place by a death hug from Victoria. The blonde has shivering lightly but they also seemed unharmed.

“Is… is everyone okay?” Max carefully asked.

Chloe gripped her girlfriend’s hand to her chest, “I think I’m good.”

“We’re fine too,” Victoria answered, very cautiously letting her grip on Kate loosen. The tiny girl remained snuggled up against her, however, clinging to her soft cashmere sweater.

“What was that fucker’s PROBLEM?” Chloe yelled, kicking the driver’s side door open. Her anger was futile though. Whoever had hit them also hadn’t stopped. She stood at the edge of the road and merely glared out at the passing traffic until Max dragged her back away from the road.

Victoria had already whipped out her cellphone, one hand thrown around Kate’s waist as she called for a tow truck.

It was kind of hard to talk with Kate’s hair practically in her mouth but she wasn’t about to let go. She didn’t really want to think about how badly that could have gone.

She tapped her cell phone off as the call ended, “They’ll be here in fifteen minutes. We’re, like, super close to a tow stop. Thank god.”

Chloe plopped down in the bottom of the ditch, dragging Max unto her lap, “Ughh…”

Max wrapped her arms around her waist, giving her girlfriend a tight squeeze, “I’m so sorry Chloe… it’s my fault.”

The rage and exasperation filtered out of Chloe’s face immediately as she pinched Max’s cheek, “Hell no. We were horsing around, you were trying to drive and then some FUCKING ASSHOLE hit us. It’s literally anyone’s fault BUT yours.”

Victoria slid down into the ditch next to them, followed shortly by Kate rolling down unto her lap, “Yeah Max don’t fucking let yourself beat yourself up. If anyone should be beat up it’s the fuckjob who hit us.”

Max looked apprehensive, “Do I have to drive anymore of the trip?”

“Hell no. I’ll handle it from here on out. I don’t want anyone else in danger and my driving? Not the best but I’m the one most used to my truck”

The other three girls nodded as they looked up at the sky and waited for the tow truck.


	8. The World's Largest Ball of Whine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are sidetracked by a tourist trap at Kate's insistence.

Victoria tried to distract Kate but she was too late.

There was already a sparkle in her eyes.

It contrasted their surroundings. The dismal building they'd been towed to was gross. The mechanic was nice but keeping the place nice obviously wasn't a concern. They girls had found themselves in a dodgy waiting room full of outdated magazines and brochures about the area.

Kate currently had her hands wrapped around a kitten covered one advertising the world's biggest ball of twine. 

Victoria made a last ditch attempt to grab her arm and distract her but Kate was already bouncing over to Chloe.

She held up the kitten laden brochure for Chloe to see, “Ohhh Chloe can we go?”

The tall girl curled a claw around it, “Ha ha I remember when these guys overtook the one in Kansas. They were shitting bricks down there. We ABSOLUTELY can go. I am all for supporting weirdly specific and catty novelty tourist traps.”

Victoria groaned.

Max rolled her eyes but was smiling. If it made Kate happy and filled Chloe with childlike glee at petty victories it made her happy.

Within a couple hours they found themselves pulling into the parking lot and staring at the massive ball of twine.

Victoria wondered why the fuck anyone would bother.

Max honestly felt the same.

Chloe admired the looks of bizarre pride on all the workers’ faces.

Kate was impressed.

She hopped up to the massive thing, genuinely amazed by the size of it. The other girls had to admit it was much, much bigger than they’d anticipated. It had a roughly 20 foot diameter and it was terrifying.

Chloe leaned in and started softly whispering the Indiana Jones theme song in Max’s ear.

Max laughed, shoving Chloe off.

Victoria looked down at the clock on her phone, wondering exactly how much time you could waste staring at a big ass ball of string.

Kate gestured for the other girls to follow her, “Come on! Let's get our picture taken with it.”

Max and Victoria took one look at the two bit photography set up with its ridiculous prices and said “hell no” in unison. Kate stopped in her tracks looking like a kicked puppy.

In a heartbeat both of the photographers reached into their bags and pulled out their own cameras. Kate enthusiastic smile returned.

They rapidly snapped many pictures, to the irritation of the official photographers.

It was for the best though, considering their profession.

The first was of Kate and Chloe imitating cats in front of it. It was followed by a dual selfie of Max and Victoria mimicking it. Then several silly pictures, including Chloe standing way back and making it look like she was propped up on it.

Afterwards they paused to admire their work.

Most of the pictures were on Victoria’s digital camera but Max and Chloe had taken some special photos together with Max’s. Chloe already was planning on where to pin them onto her truck’s dashboard. Her truck was going to be more photos than vehicle by the end of this trip. Not that she was complaining.

They walked past the disgruntled photographers and into the gift shop.

Kate made a beeline for the stuffed animals. Victoria rolled her eyes with a smile and followed her. Kate immediately held up the biggest, fluffiest kitty plush with a ball of twine to Victoria. She peered over it with her big blue peepers, begging like a hungry puppy.

Victoria feigned fainting against the wall before jerking her head back towards Kate with a sharp wink, “Ohhh you’re going to be the death of me.”

She reached into her designer purse and pulled out her jeweled wallet and waved it with a smirk.

Victoria turned her head, jumping a little as Chloe had her boobs right in her face.

“Augh, what do you want?” she said, carefully putting a hand on Chloe’s bony shoulder and pushing her away.

Chloe pointed at her chest.

Victoria was about to make a smart comment about not everything being about her tits before realizing Chloe had pulled on a tacky crop top with the same kitty mascot on it.

The rich girl clicked her shoe on the floor in irritation, “Uhm, why should I buy you that?”

“‘Cause I’m cute as hell and deep down you secretly think I’m one of your coolest friends and you’re always trying to low key impress me?”

It was kinda true but Victoria looked horrified and scandalized anyways, “I do not and I’m not buying you that!”

Chloe pouted, “You’re always playing favorites!”

“Kate is my girlfriend!”

“You always say that,” she whined, tugging at the edge of the shirt and modelling it a little as if that would change the blonde girl’s mind.

It failed but Kate carefully tugging on Victoria’s sleeve softened her heart.

“Okay fine… I’ll buy you the shirt. But ONLY the shirt, Chloe. Nothing more.”

Chloe nodded and hopped forward, planting a kiss on Victoria’s cheek, “Thanks, babe!”

Kate giggled as Victoria froze into place.

She only moved again as Max trounced into view patting a cute kitty purse with a flirty little smile.

Kate looked up at Victoria.

She unfroze, “Okay fine! Everyone gets one thing! One!”

The three other girls cheered as they ushered the groaning rich girl to the cashier. She managed to hook herself a kitty wallet on the way. If everyone else was getting something then, damn it, she was getting something too.


	9. A Night Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hotel they were going to stay at is closed and Chloe comes up with an alternative.

As they drove and drove Chloe’s irritation grew. Each highway light passing overhead only further enraged her. Max rubbed her leg, trying to get her girlfriend to stop gripping the wheel so hard.

The other set of girlfriends were oblivious to the blue haired girls growing anger. They’d passed out long ago. Kate’s back was pressed against the door, hair long having escaped its bun. She was slumped down enough for Victoria to rest her head on her shoulder comfortably.

“Calm down, Chloe. It’ll be okay. We'll come across something eventually.”

They should have looked into the hotel on the way more. Turns out it had closed down months ago.

Chloe shook her head without taking her darting eyes off the road, “Max, we haven’t seen anything in two hours. It’s 2 A-fuckin’-M.”

Max shut back down. She knew Chloe was right, who knew when they’d finally come across something again. She carefully examined her girlfriend’s face. Her eyes were half lidded and she was clearly running on fumes.

Max’s face bopped harmlessly into Chloe’s shoulder as the blue haired girl suddenly pulled off the road into a wide, empty field.

“C-Chloe wh-what are you d-d-doing!” Max shouted as they bumped along.

“Camping! We’re camping!” Chloe shouted back.

Victoria and Kate were wide awake now albeit confused and utterly terrified. Both were just kinda babbling and yelling vague concerns about how they were being jostled around so violently. Their concerns were met with silence.

They jerked to a stop as suddenly as they’d jerked off the road.

Chloe was still seething at the wheel, Max clung to her arm and completely dazed. Victoria and Kate were a mass of limbs and frazzled hair.

They all sat there in silence for a second before Chloe abruptly kicked open her door.

“OH MY GOD, Have you LOST your FUCKING mind?!?!” Victoria screeching as she pulled herself out of Kate’s grasp and clambered over Max. She looked positively ready to fight the shit out of Chloe, major disadvantages thrown ignored to the side.

Like some sort of terrifying ninja, Chloe grabbed Victoria’s hand mid slap without even turning around.

Victoria froze in terror, her skinny wrist trapped in Chloe’s iron grip.

Chloe turned around slowly, “Hey. No. Bedtime. Camping. We’re doing that shit right now.”

Victoria breathed a sigh of relief as Chloe let go.

“Uhm, how are we going to camp?” Max asked cautiously, out of the car and carefully approaching the tall girls with the extremely intimidated Kate hanging off of her arm.

Chloe paused for a second.

You could see the gears in her exhausted brain creaking to life.

“We can sleep in the back right? We all pretty much only packed clothes. Everything else is going to be moving trucked over. We can sleep on that.”

The other three girls were so tired that that sounded… pretty nice actually.

Chloe raised her fist in victory as the other girls nodded.

“Alright ladies. Let’s bust this bitch wide open.”

Chloe clambered up and pulled the cover off of her truck’s bed. The heaps of bags filled the entire thing up nicely. It appeared to be a surprisingly solid mattress. Chloe patted it before slowly sliding face first into it.

“Ohhh my goddd I know it’s the exhaustion talking… but this is the most comfortable shit… in the world…”

Chloe was about to finally drift off as she felt a body whump down next to her. Assuming it was Max she threw an arm over her and pulled her close. The shrill, protesting voice of Victoria greeted her ears instead.

“Chloe! Off!!” she shrieked, beating at the offending arm futilely.

“”Nuh.”

“Nuh?!”

At that Victoria became victim to the Chloa Constrictor.

She whined as lanky limbs trapped her into a cuddle. Chloe nuzzled into the crook of her neck while the two shorter girlfriends giggled and climbed into the truck bed with them.

Victoria continued to complain about Chloe’s bony ass limbs until she felt the weight of Kate against her back. She blushed, not used to being the little spoon. Chloe snerked. She could feel the blood rushing to Victoria’s face. What a pushover.

Max followed suit, wrapping herself around Chloe from behind. She was getting far too used to having her face smashed into Chloe’s shoulder blades. But she had to admit she was starting to enjoy it as she found the most comfortable way to rest her head there.

The girls were quiet for a moment, staring up at the starry sky.

Max decided not to give an impromptu astronomy lecture this time.

The silence was broken by Chloe’s weary query, “What if like… we woke up and we were all suddenly dudes?”

“What would our names be?” Kate asked in all seriousness.

“Clark, Victor, Kade and… well Max can still just be Max,” said the weary voice again, somewhat muffled by Victoria’s chest.

“I would… well honestly find a mirror and see if I can still rock a miniskirt,” Victoria said with a little laugh that bounced Chloe’s head.

“Oh you absolutely could,” Max said, patting at what she hoped was Victoria’s hand, “Follow your dreams, Victor.”

They all laughed.

There was a short silence again.

Suddenly Victoria’s voice spoke up in the darkness, “What if we would up and we’d all switched bodies with our girlfriend?”

“Grab dem titties,” Chloe said, causing a wave of laughter.

“I would… probably reach the high shelf. Chloe keeps hiding stuff up there from me,” Max said, nudging her girlfriend with her face.

“They’re my cookies, Max. My special cookies. Chloe’s cookies.”

“You need to go back to kindergarten, Price. Learn to share,” Victoria chirped.

“Would you share them with me?” Kate said, suddenly peeking over Victoria’s shoulder with playful eyes.

Chloe made a pained face, “Augh, Cupcake. Don’t steal my cookies.”

Kate blinked hopefully a few times.

“Alright, since you’d been in Victoria’s body in this circumstance you can reach the high shelf and obtain the cookies. They’re for tall people only, apparently.”

Kate nodded and hid back behind Victoria.

Victoria smirked, “I’d use Kate’s cuteness to get whatever I want.”

Kate giggled as Max spoke up, “Ohhhh good plan Victoria. Abuse that power!”

They fell into silence again, a longer one.

“What if we woke up and we were still in Arcadia Bay and had to drive this whole way again?” Max said with a mischievous edge to her voice.

“Oh my god don’t even fucking joke about it, I would die,” Chloe said in an entirely too serious tone.

The silence was lengthy this time.

Max thought everyone had finally drifted off until Kate’s tiny voice spoke up, “What if you could turn back time?”

Victoria seemed ready to answer but was cut off by Chloe’s raucous laughter as Max tensed up around her, fists balled into the questionably clean tank top. Eventually she relaxed and joined her girlfriend in laughing.

Kate and Victoria looked at each other in confusion as the other couple kept laughing.

Sometimes those two were really… strange.


	10. Girls Gone (Somewhat) Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe pulls the truck over as she is so predisposed to do so the girls can go swimming on their last day of the trip.

They were back on the road late in the morning but were in high spirits. It was going to be their last day of driving. They should arrive in New York by tonight.

Their night sleeping in the back of the truck had been nice. It had been a long time since Max and Chloe had had a good old fashioned cuddle pile with Kate. Victoria was a new but surprisingly welcome addition to it.

They were zipping along a quiet backroad through a very quiet rural area when a thought crossed Chloe’s mind.

This time the other girls weren’t even phased when Chloe suddenly pulled off the road.

Max leaned her head back, fixing a soft smile on her girlfriend who was beaming back, “What is it this time?”

“Weee are going to go for a swim,“ Chloe said playfully.

“Uh, I actually don’t think I packed a swimsuit?” Victoria said, running through a mental list of what she’d neatly folded into each bag.

The glint in Chloe’s eye said that wasn’t an issue.

Even Kate knew what was up, her face going bright red as Chloe pointed at the decent sized body of water behind them, “We’re going skinny dipping.”

Kate was mortified, “But what if someone sees?!”

Chloe gestured in a circle, “Do you see anyone or literally anything?”

They had to admit that there really wasn’t anything around at all. The other three girls were still hesitant though. Different reasons. Max had become so accustomed to danger that she really didn’t like to be put in any position of defenselessness. Victoria was a bit insecure in letting the other three girls see her naked. Kate… well she’s Kate you know why she’s nervous.

They all knew in the back of their minds that it would be a blast though and one hell of a bonding experience. After a few tense seconds Max spoke up, “Alright. I’m in.”

“Alright! At least the COOL people are in on it!” Chloe said, pumping a fist in the air so enthusiastically that she nearly smashed it into the roof of the truck.

She looked at Victoria and Kate expectantly.

Victoria rolled her eyes, “Augh. Fine. I’m in.”

Kate looked a bit surprised before staring at the floor and whispering, “Okay.”

Victoria looked at her a bit concerned, “Are you… actually okay with that?”

Chloe draped herself across everyone’s lap, resting her head in Kate’s lap, “Yeah like… if you don’t want to you don’t have to or anything…”

She nuzzled into the tiny girl’s stomach a little. She was constantly forgetting about what had happened to Kate. Despite dating a time traveller Chloe really had a tendency to live in the moment.

Kate steeled herself. Being around the other girls had made her realize exactly how much of life she was missing. She nodded sternly and opened the door to get out.

The four girls stood near the edge.

Chloe made the first move, having little inhibitions with shedding her clothes in front of others. Max and Victoria followed in near unison. Kate hesitated for a second before starting to tug off her layers.

In no time there were four piles of clothes and four naked girls.

Well, more like three piles. Chloe and Max’s were tossed into a communal pile. Victoria had laid hers out carefully and Kate had actually folded her clothes.

Chloe looked at the other three girls and gave a cheeky wink before diving into the water. The other three shrieked as the splash of cold water flew up at them. Max took one look at the two on the shore and shrugged with a crooked smile before jumping in dangerously close to Chloe.

The other two hesitated on the shore while the other two girls started nearly wrestling in the water, shrieking playfully.

Victoria stole a surreptitious sideways glance at Kate.

She’d never seen her girlfriend naked before.

Kate had a bit of Godiva thing going on though, long hair covering most of her chest.

Her flicked her eyes up to her face without Kate noticing the… other glances.

Behind the mass of hair Kate looked slightly mortified. The other girls were purposefully keeping their eyes off her but she was nervous none the less. She had stolen a few curious looks at Victoria’s body as well which was… intimidating to say the least.

She jumped a little as Victoria grabbed her hand.

“Come on, we’re going to miss like. The WHOLE splash fight.”

Kate smiled and they took off running before jumping and sending a near tidal wave over the other couple.

The four girls swam around and splashed, paying little to no mind that they were completely buck naked. There wasn’t anyone for miles and they were having the time of their life. Except maybe when Victoria got water up her nose. That part was not so great.

The pond wasn’t that deep and Max let out a cry of surprise as Chloe suddenly hoisted her up on her shoulders with a loud proclamation of, “CHICKEN! Put ‘em up, girls!”

Without missing a beat Victoria attempted to get Kate up on her shoulders which was met with immediate failure. The small girl was successfully launched up but ended up falling right off Victoria’s shoulders and backwards into the water.

She came up splashing and sputtering and shoving massive amounts of hair out of her eyes, “Auuwaugh…”

“Oh em gee Kate, I’m sorry! Are you okay?” Victoria said, trying to help excavate Kate from the mass of hair.

Kate nodded before ducking back under water.

Her girlfriend was confused for a second before finding herself hoisted up unto Kate’s shoulders.

“Holy shit! Fuckin’ Wonder Kate to the rescue!” Chloe yelled, bouncing in excitement so hard she nearly dumped Max into the pond.

Kate smiled, the water was nearly up to her chin but she didn’t seem to mind.

Victoria on the other hand was absolutely stunned by the fact her girlfriend could hold her up.

Max smirked and looked down at Chloe who returned it with a wink. At that, the photographer took the opportunity to give Victoria a firm shove. It was met with virtually no resistance but like a professional bullrider the blonde managed to stay on.

She was absolutely insulted though, mouth in a wide “O” and all but clutching at non-existent pearls.

“Come on Victoria, don’t give me that face. All’s fair in love and chicken,” Max said, crossing her arms with a triumphant grin.

“Oh. Oh oh oh OH. It is ON Caulfield! It. Is. On!” Victoria said with far more conviction than the situation required.

The war waged between the two, hands trapped in a death grip as they tried to force the other girl off. Victoria had size and determination on her side but Max had the strength of a tiny god and the want to impress her girlfriend on hers.

They didn’t even notice that there was a truck starting to patrol the area.

Their giggling was cut short as they heard a voice through some trees, yelling about this being private property. The owner was pretty far off but it was still a cause for concern. The girls scrambled out of the water.

Kate was the first dressed and the first back to the truck, looking panicked. Max scrambled in second, nearly landing on Kate’s lap in her rush. Victoria followed by Chloe was next. Victoria didn’t even have time to protest that she wasn’t sitting next to her girlfriend as Chloe whipped the car around and was back on the road in a heartbeat.

The owner only saw the truck for an instant before it was gone. Damn kids.


	11. The Golden Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of another long-ass fic!! I'll probably write more in this dual Pricefield/Chasemarch universe of mine (a few people have picked up on this fic taking place post-Winter Formalities but here's a formal announcement of that fact).
> 
> I'm not sure what but I would like to do something about them living in the apartment together at some point. I don't know if I'll do any more long fics in this particular universe though but we'll see. Might finally, finally end up being a massive Max/Chloe/Victoria/Kate OT4 in future fics still.
> 
> I hope you liked it! \o/

The rural countryside was starting to give way to more and more populated areas as they approached the North East side of the country.

The four girls would be glad to be sleeping in their new home soon but in some ways they’d miss their adventure. Maybe sometime they could do it again, head back to Arcadia Bay to visit their families and all.

For now, this was just fine though.

Chloe looked over at her sleepy cohorts.

They hadn’t switched seats after their clamber into the truck post-skinny dipping. Victoria was leaning slightly on her shoulder, apparently finally warming up to the punk. Not that it would be anything but eons before the girl would admit it though. She was significantly more awake than the brunettes.

Max and Kate were in a veritable pile. Max was curled into Kate’s lap as best she could given the seatbelts. The only indication that at least one of them was still awake was Kate’s hand carefully running through Max’s short hair. She was on the cusp though, her blue eyes were nearly closed and her head was resting against the window as she looked down at Max.

In a few minutes the movement stopped and Kate’s head dipped a little more.

Victoria smiled softly, Chloe could feel it against her arm.

“We really hit the jackpot on cute girlfriends, didn’t we?” Chloe cooed in an uncharacteristically soft tone.

“Sure as hell did,” Victoria whispered.

They were silent for a few moments. Victoria was just quietly beaming at the two sleeping girls. Chloe’s attention was admittedly divided a bit more between gawking at the cuties and keeping her eyes on the road than was entirely a good idea.

Victoria broke the silence, “Do you ever think about how, like, everything could have just… not happened?”

“Hnng?”

“Like. Everything. You know?”

“Enlighten me?” Chloe mumbled, looking like she’d just been asked to solve for Pi.

“Everything that happens is so… circumstantial, you know? Like. Kate almost… if Max hadn’t been there…”

Chloe pursed her lips. She knew damn well that Max being there hadn’t been a coincidence. She wondered if her girlfriend was ever going to to tell the other two about what happened that week in Blackwell.

“Didn’t you meet and save Max on accident too?”

“I don’t think anything is an accident,” Chloe asserted with a firm nod, “I think everything happens for a reason. It was supposed to happen, so it happened.”

“Wow, Price. Never took you for a romantic.”

“Ohhhh Vicky, I am chock full of tangy surprises you don’t even know,” she smirked.

Victoria shook her head. What a dork. She looked back at the sleeping girlfriends before leaning over and rooting around in her bag. She pulled out her ludicrously expensive camera and fiddled with it for a few seconds before taking a series of pictures of the two.

Chloe smiled which quickly melted into surprise as the camera was pointed at her with the command, “Don’t move.”

“Look, flattered, but dear god turn off the flash or you’ll kill us all.”

“... good call.”

Victoria flicked it off before snapping a few pictures of Chloe. These were going to look super dramatic in the orange light of the sunset. For a half a second Victoria mused about what a lucky girl Max was. Chloe was actually really elegant looking when she wasn’t making dick jokes.

Finally, she turned the camera on herself. She took a few alone before twisting and turning in her seat to get the other girls in.

Chloe shook her head, “I swear, you photographers and your cameras.”

Victoria scoffed, “Look, do you want this nice moment to be captured forever in eternity or not?”

Chloe laughed, “Nah, nah, go ahead. I think it’s cute how you little shutterbugs you know… find beauty in everything. It’s a nice way to look at life.”

The heavy silence implied the fact it was hard for Chloe to find beauty in almost anything.

But, in her humble opinion, there was a lot of beauty in this car.

They travelled in a peaceful silence as they approached the city. Bright lights filled the world as Victoria drifted off resting against Chloe’s arm once more.

The silence was comforting. Chloe was so used to noise and it was just so nice to… well not. Have all the noise, I mean.

She pulled out the address once more as they pulled into a parking garage. Yep. Right building. their new apartment was going to be on the second floor from the top. Courtesy of Victoria’s disgustingly rich parents. Not that Chloe was complaining.

She turned off the radio, which was playing some godawful hipster song of Max’s.

She gently bapped a bony hand on Victoria’s face, bringing her back to the waking world, “Hey Sunshine, wake up. We’re here.”

Victoria blinked in confusion a few times before jerking full awake, “Holy shit really?!”

“Hell yeah,” Chloe said, stretching out as far as she could.

Victoria squealed as she shook the other two awake. They had been out for hours and were completely dazed until the words “We’re here!!” really sunk in.

The four girls spilled out of the car, falling all over each other like puppies.

They gathered at the edge of the cement fortress and stared out. Half of them had never been in a city this big before. The other half were impressed none the less.

Max pointed across the street at a wide open window of a huge corner apartment, “There. That should be ours!”

The other three marveled at it.

Their new home. Their new life. Together.

They all looked at each other certainly until that was broken by a large honk as Chloe locked her car remotely and yelled in one frenzied breath, “Last one there has to carry in all the luggage themselves go!!”

She took off like a bolt towards the stairs as the others followed her in hot pursuit.

They didn’t make Kate carry everything in by herself though.


End file.
